What It Did, We Undid
by 23a
Summary: A young woman wakes up with no memory, having fallen through a portal. Emma and the rest of the town must figure out who she is, and hopefully discover her secrets before they destroy the town.
1. Forgotten

_She ran through the woods... why was she always running? Could she never stay in one place? Panting, she reached the edge of the forest. There he was, waiting for her. "Lissa, you never said -" _

_"I know! I never said he was chasing me! But it's all because of her! She belongs to you know who, and he messed with her, which makes them enemies, so he thought he'd try, and you know what I have, and... what is that? What are you doing?"_

_"Lissa, the important thing here is your safety. You hold the key, if you are safe then he can't get it, and if he can't get it then he can't kill anyone. This will get you to the other side, to Storybrooke. Just one catch though, you won't remember anything." _

_"About this?" _

_"No, anything. You won't remember who you are." _

_"Not even my name?" _

_"No, but that can be fixed." He scrawled her name on a piece of paper. "There. Now you'll know your name is Alicia." He put it in her pocket. "Now drink this." _

_"Sam -"_

_"Do it, Lissa, or everyone could die!"_

_Sighing, Lissa picked up the bottle and downed the potion._

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to the phone ringing. She picked it up. "Mom?"

"Emma, come to the diner, we've got trouble."

Emma groaned. Could they not just have one peaceful day in Storybrooke? She quickly showered, threw on some clothes, and drove down to Granny's. When she went in, Regina, Snow, David, and Henry were there.

"What's going on?", Emma asked.

"Mom! Mom and I were just walking, and we saw a portal open in the sky, and this girl sort of floated down from it... so we brought her in here, where Grandma and Grandpa were..."

Emma went over to take a look. The girl had dark red hair that was tangled and had leaves in it, as though she'd been running in a forest. Her clothes looked Enchanted-Forest-y, a brown cloak over a leather dress with leggings underneath and hiking boots. She appeared to be around 17. Suddenely, she started to wake up, and Emma backed up a little.

"Hello?", Emma said when she opened her eyes.

She looked around, confused.

"I'm Snow", Snow said. "Or Mary Margaret. Who are you?"

The girl frowned. "I... I don't know."


	2. Searching for Memories

"You don't know?", Emma asked. "You don't know who you are?"

"No..." The girl frowned. "Where am I?"

"Storybrooke", Emma said. "You're in Storybrooke."

She reached her hand to her neck, where a necklaces with a key on it rested. "That's a funny name for a town."

"Yeah, well. Speaking of names, do you at least know yours?"

"No. I can't remember anything."

"Huh."

"Wait..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "This says... Alicia. Maybe that's my name?"

Emma shrugged. "Sounds right. Even if it's not, it's something to call you. So, Alicia, welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thanks..."

Emma turned to Regina. "Do you have anything that can bring back her memories?"

Regina frowned. "I might... But don't you think whoever wiped her memories had a reason?"

"Not a good one..."

"Do you _know_ that? They gave her her name, so obviously whoever it is cares about her, at least a little. Maybe they wiped her memories to protect her."

"But that would mean someone's after her, which would mean _we're _all in danger. So either way, we need to know what's up."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Take her to my office, I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

Alicia looked down at what she was wearing. A light blue blouse, a pink skirt that reached to her knees, and white shoes with inch-high heels. "Is this actually what you people wear?"

"Yes, it's what teenagers wear", Emma said.

"Mom", said Henry, "It's really not. Maybe when you were a teen in the 90s, but..."

"Ok, Henry, that's enough from you."

Alicia laughed a bit at the two. "Well, at least my hair is better now."

"Yeah, no leaves."

Regina came into the office. "Alright. So, memory spell." She raised her hands and began casting a spell, but frowned.

"Regina? What is it?", Emma asked.

"I... I can't do anything. Her memories are frozen. Only she can get them out."


	3. Stowaway

**Flashback: 5 (+28) years ago.**

"Captain, it appears we have a stowaway."

"Smee, either we do or we don't, don't go on about appearances!"

"We do, sir."

"Where?"

"Somewhere on board, sir."

"That is not helpful. What does he look like?"

"She, sir."

He gasped. "It's a woman?"

"A child, sir. A girl."

"How old?"

"Maybe 12, sir. No older than 13, certainly."

"A young girl is on board my ship?"

"Yes."

"Well go find her", Killian said. "And bring her to me."

From behind the barrels, Alicia crouched and waited for Smee to go off looking for her and the captain to resume his duties. Then she snuck off again.

* * *

**Present Day**

Belle looked through the spell books. "Well, Regina was right. The only person who can return her memories is Alicia herself."

"And how long will that take?", Emma asked.

Belle shrugged. "Depends. I have, however, looked for that key around her neck, and I found only one match, in an old journal, saying just one word. Find."

"So someone wants to find that key."

"Yes, I'd say pretty badly."

"Huh. Weird."

"Indeed."

"Well, if you have any spare time, it'd be great if you could keep looking. Call me if you find anything."

"Will do."

* * *

**Flashback**

It didn't take them long to find her. The ship wasn't that big and they knew it far better than she did. Before she knew it she was sitting in a chair before the captain.

"So", Killian said, eyeing her. "You're my stowaway."

"Yes, if you want to use such unpleasant terms. Maybe... guest?"

"Uninvited guest."

"Whatever."

"You're quite a plucky young girl, aren't you?"

Alicia shrugged. "I've been called that."

"So what's your name, plucky?"

"Alicia Mary Caster. But my friends call me Lissa."

"And how old are you, Lissa?"

"12 years 7 months and 19 days", she replied.

"And why are you on board my ship?"

"I'm trying to go home", she said.

"Where's home?"

"The Enchanted Forest. I was told you go there often; I want to get back."

"What's home for you?"

"My Aunt Anne."

"And why are you trying to find your Aunt Anne?"

"Because I couldn't stand the stupid orphanage anymore. Or Mrs. Katrina."

"You live in an orphanage? What happened to your parents?"

"Mother was killed by a wizard when I was 10. Father died of the plague 8 months ago. Then they took me to the orphanage where Mrs. Katrina was. But I ran away last month, and then when your ship was docked a few days ago... I got on. I want to go and live with Aunt Anne."

"Well... we are headed to the Enchanted Forest now, I suppose we could drop you off."

Alicia smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Present Day**

Alicia looked at the key. Somehow, she felt she should protect the key. Perhaps residual memory. She looked in the mirror. She didn't know who she was. She really didn't. And it really bothered her. The face that looked back at her was almost blank. She had a past. She just knew she did. Suddenely Emma came in.

"Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Well... it looks like someone is really after that key that you came here with."

"Who?"

"We don't know. But maybe someone sent you here to keep the key away from someone."

"Maybe", Alicia said. "I do feel sort of draw to protect it..."

"Well... do that, okay?"

Alicia nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Flashback **

Alicia walked onto the deck. Hook was steering the wheel. She held in her hand something she had found below deck - a necklace. Jewelry a woman would wear.

"Captain?"

"Yes stowaway?"

"What's this?" She showed him the necklace she had found.

He looked at it for a moment and then grabbed it from her. "Don't touch that!"

She held her hands up. "I just wanted to know what it was."

"A necklace."

She rolled her eyes. "But who did it _belong _to?"

"To Milah."

"Milah?"

"My true love."

"You were in love?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"Rumpelstiltskin killed her."

Alicia gasped. "That's the same man who killed Mother when I was 10. She broke a deal with him."

"Milah broke a vow to him."

"A vow?"

"A marriage vow."

"The Dark One was married?"

"Yes, and they had a son. Baelfire."

"And he killed her because she left him?"

"Yes. He was a coward and a bad man. I have spent every moment of my life since then looking for revenge."

"Says the man who supposedly spends half his time getting drunk at bars."

"Shut up, plucky."

"It's Lissa."

"Whatever."

"Aren't there better things to devote your life to then revenge?"

"Like what?"

"Like almost anything. Revenge isn't satisfying, once you do it. After that, your life's goal is... over. Revenge is an end, not a beginning."

"How do you know such things, little girl?"

"Father spent the last year and a half of his life looking for revenge. He almost got it, but then he died. And he told me that he realized, too late, it was a waste of a year and a half he should have spent focusing on other things. Like me. Because it's better to devote your life to love."

Killian was silent for a moment before speaking. "There's shore. Get your things."

Alicia shook her head before going below deck and grabbing the bag she had brought with her.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alicia sat in the diner eating her pancakes when the door opened.

"Killian, hi", Emma said from a nearby table.

"Hello, Swan."

He walked up to the counter near where Alicia was sitting and was about to order when he looked over and gasped.

"Hi", Alicia said, looking over.

"Lissa."

"What? My name is Alicia... I think."

"Yes, of course it is. Alicia Mary Caster. But all your friends call you Lissa."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because in a way, I'm one of them."


	4. Revelations

"What?", Lissa asked. "You're a friend?"

"In a broad sense of the term, yes. But you look so different..."

"What do you mean?"

"When we met you were just 12 years old. A plucky little girl. But now you're a young woman. And clearly you have forgotten me."

"I've forgotten everything", Lissa said. "I had my memories frozen."

"What?"

"I remember nothing."

"Nothing? Not your mother or your father or your... what was the name... Mrs. Katrina, or the orphanage or your Aunt Anne?"

"Orphanage? I'm an orphan?"

"Indeed. You were running away to find your aunt and stowed away on my ship."

"Huh... Interesting. Is that all you know?"

"I know Rumpelstiltskin murdered your mother."

Emma, who had previously been out of the conversation, chose to intervene. "What? Gold knows her?"

"Probably not. She was 10, and he killed her mother for breaking a deal. He did that a lot, doubtful he would remember this one."

"But what about my father?"

"Died of the plague."

"Were plagues common in the Enchanted Forest?", Emma asked.

"Of course. I do wonder, though, how Lissa avoided the curse, and whether she ever found her aunt."

"I just... don't remember", Lissa said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Alicia waved goodbye to the people on the ship and walked into the bustling port city. People walked all around and she honestly had no idea where she was.

"Excuse me", she asked a man, "Have you heard of Anne Caster?"

He frowned. "Nope. Sorry little girl."

Sighing, Lissa figured she would have a better chance in town, and she walked that way.

* * *

The tavern had many people, none of them children, and only a few women. As always, Lissa stood out.

"What do you want, lass?"

"Have you heard of a woman named Anne Caster?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. One used to work here. Left a few years ago."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

The man shrugged. "She used to live in the town around the palace of King George, try there."

"Thank you", Lissa said, and walked out.

* * *

**Present Day**

Belle gasped and called Emma.

"Belle?"

"I found something about the necklace."

"What?"

"What it opens."

"What?"

"It opens the door to the largest store of magical and non-magical weapons in any known realm in existence."

* * *

**Flashback**

Lissa frowned and entered the village.

"Excuse me?", she asked the first person she saw. "Do you know of a woman named Anne Caster?"

"Yes, of course. Princess Anne."

"Princess?"

"She lived here, then a prince came to visit, married her, and took her back with him. She's well known for it."

"Oh, ok. Where is she?"

"3 kingdoms to the north."

"Thank you!"

Lissa walked off again.

* * *

She saw the palace spreading out before her, grand and amazing. A young man was walking out of the grounds. "Hello!", he said, startled. "Who are you?"

"Alicia Mary Caster. I'm looking for my Aunt Anne..."

"The queen is your aunt?"

"Yes, if you'll believe it."

"Why not? If she can be my mother, why not your aunt?"

"Your - your mother? You're my cousin?"

"Yes, and the crown prince. Formally known as His Royal Higness Prince Samuel... a bunch of other stuff, but you can call me Sam."

Alicia smiled. "Hi Sam."

* * *

**Present Day**

Emma ran into the room as fast as she could. "Alicia!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Can I see that key?"


	5. Castle of Secrets

**Past**

Alicia followed her cousin into the castle, nervously biting her nails. She was not dressed properly to be in a castle. "So you're a prince," said Alicia. "That's cool."

Sam shrugged. "Well, my father is a king, and that's about the only thing I've done to get the job."

"The people in the village said she married a prince."

"She did. The king died about two weeks ago. Now my father is king."

"Oh," said Alicia. "I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged. "I only got an audience with him about twice a year anyway."

"So, how old are you?" Alicia asked.

"I'm thirteen," Sam answered.

"Huh," said Alicia. "And how long has it been since your father cam to the village?"

"Fourteen years," Sam replied.

"Oh. But a man in the port city said she worked for him a few years ago..."

"Yes, well, if someone there said a few years they probably mean fifteen to twenty."

"I see."

"So what brings you here to find your aunt anyway?"

"I ran away from an orphanage," Alicia answered.

"You're an orphan?"

Alicia nodded. "Has your mother said nothing of my parents?"

"She said she had one brother who she hadn't heard from in years, that was all."

"Hmm."

"Well, here we are. My mother's room."

**Present**

"What do you want with the key?" Alicia asked.

"We found out what it opens," Emma explained.

"What?"

"Better you don't know. But it needs extra protection."

"And how do I know I don't need to protect it from you?" she asked, angry.

"Because we're on your side."

"How do I know?"

"Somebody sent you here to protect you, and that key. Obviously they trust us."

Alicia frowned. "Maybe. But I'm not handing this over unless you tell me what it opens."

Emma sighed. "A very, very large store of weapons."

Alicia's eyes widened and she yanked the necklace off. "Take it."

"Ok."

"I want nothing to do with any weapons."

**Past**

Anne looked up from her book. "Sam, hello. Who is this you're with?"

"Mother, this is Alicia."

"Alright."

"Alicia Mary Caster," Alicia clarified, "Your brother's daughter."

The queen's eyes widened. "I haven't seen my brother in nearly twenty years... he ran off with that girl of his."

"I know."

"How is he?"

Alicia bit her lip. "He's dead."

Anne's eyes widened. "Oh."

"My mother is too," said Alicia, "That's why I came here."

Anne stared down at her niece. "Well, you're my brother's daughter. Of course you can stay."

**Present**

"Why would a teenage girl have a key to something like that?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea," Emma replied.

"Look," said Snow, "The only way to get to the bottom of this is for Alicia to regain her memories. We need to find a way to at least help her."

"Belle," said Emma, "You have a census, right? Can you look Alicia up?"

"You know, it's the library that has it, anyone could. But sure, I will do it." She walked out.

"Dad," said Emma.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you ensure this key gets safely hidden?"

"Sure can."

"Great. And now, I am going to go speak with Rumpelstiltskin."

**Past**

Alicia looked down at the gown she wore. "This is so stuffy," she complained.

"Well the queen had two sons," Sam informed her. "She always wanted a daughter, and you're the closest she's got."

"Hooray. Now, can we go exploring this castle?"

"Why?"

"I dunno. Cause it'd be fun. You never know what we might find..."

"Alicia..."

"Call me Lissa. And are you afraid, cousin?"

"No. Never."

"Alright, then let's go."

**Present**

Emma picked up the phone. "Belle?"

"Emma, I... I found her. Lissa."

"Awesome! But... what's wrong?" Emma didn't miss her tone of voice.

"Emma, I know this girl. I know Lissa. I know _exactly _who she is."


	6. A Break in the Case

"Who is she?" asked Emma, confused.

"Meet me at Granny's in ten minutes, with Lissa and anyone else you think might be interested in the truth."

"Got it."

* * *

**Past**

Alicia and Sam walked around the castle, exploring. Cobwebs were in some of the hallways, and many of the windows were boarded up. It was spooky. There were cracks in the wall. In one of them, Alicia found a small package. "Look!" she exclaimed.

Sam looked. "Cool," he said. "Let's open it."

She nodded and tore it open. It was a key. "What's it open?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We should find out though."

* * *

**Present**

Belle rushed into the diner. "Lissa!" she exclaimed. "Lissa, it's you. I know you don't remember me, but it's so wonderful to see you again."

"Belle... who am II?"

"You are Alicia Mary Caster, daughter of Geoffrey and Eliza Caster, sister to Charles Caster."

"I have a brother?"

Belle nodded. "You probably didn't even know about him before your memory wipe, though."

"Why is that?"

"He's six years older than you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And when he was nine, he disappeared and no one ever saw him again."

"Oh."

"You were three. That was when your family moved away. But until then, your parents and my family were very good friends. We were more than four years apart, you and I, but I played with you. I even gave you the name Lissa, sort of by accident. You were almost like my sister for a bit. In fact, my parents were your godparents, so we sort of were, in a way."

"Oh. That's all very strange."

"Yes, I imagine it is. I wonder how you ended up with the key though. And who sent you here."

"Maybe it was Charles," mused Alicia.

* * *

**1 (+ 28) years ago**

Alicia walked around the garden of the castle. She was sixteen years old, and she had been living in the castle, almost like a princess, for four years now. Her cousin Sam, to be of age in a year's time, had taught her horseback riding and archery, and she dreamed of adventure. Her younger cousin, Daniel, now thirteen, was being taught many things by Sam as well, but she had taught him some skills too. Her aunt and uncle ruled the kingdom very well, and her life was very good.

Suddenely a man grabbed her arm and she screamed. "Shh..." he said, urging her to be quiet. "No one can hear you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Charles," he replied. "I'm - I'm your brother."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell it or I'm getting Aunt Anne."

"Fine. I was born six years before you, but when I was nine and you were three, I was kidnapped by some people who wanted to sell me. I got away, and lived on the streets for a bit. I learned some things. I found out what happened to you, and I also researched this castle. Alicia, do you have the key?"

"The key?" She frowned, thinking of the discovery she and Sam had made in her first days in the castle. It was still in her room. "I found a key here, back when I moved in."

He nodded. "Alicia, it opens a very large supply room of weapons."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. Very dangerous. Alicia, I need that key. To protect it."

"I can protect it."


	7. The Truth of the Matter

**Past**

"Alicia, if you don't give me that key, somebody very untrustworthy could get it."

"Charles, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Alicia, I'm your brother."

"I still haven't known you for my whole life. Sam and Daniel are more my brothers than you."

"Alicia, please, I need that key."

"Charles, why are you so determined to get the key?"

"Because I want to protect it."

"But _I _can protect it. I can keep it in the castle, where nobody Aunt Anne doesn't trust could ever have access to it."

"Look, Alicia... I just think it would be in everyone's best interests if you gave me the key."

"In everyone's best interests? Or in yours?"

"Alicia!"

"Charles, you don't know me. If you did, you would call me Lissa, like everybody else does. You may be my brother by blood, but as of now I have no reason whatsoever to trust you. How do you even know about the key?"

"I told you, I researched this castle."

"And it told you about the key?"

"Alicia... Lissa, the room is in this castle. The key is here too. Do you want somebody getting into that room?"

"I can keep it safe, Charles. Calm down, would you? Anyway, would you like to meet Aunt Anne?"

* * *

**Present**

"I might have a way to get back Lissa's memories," said Belle.

"Yes? Anything!"

"We need to use something that could unlock them. Something that you feel strongly enough about to unfreeze your memories-something you love would work."

"But I don't know!"

"You have an aunt."

"Not here."

"But we can try to contact her."

"That would never work. No, we have to undo whatever it was that froze them."

"But how can we, when we don't know what that was?"

"It was a potion," said Regina. "I figured that much out. In fact, I think it was the one that sent her here."

"Um... okay. Can it be undone?"

"Well, yes; something has to trigger her, though."

"Belle," said Lissa.

"What?"

"I remember Belle."

"You were three..."

"Well that's all a bit hazy, yes, but I mean later... about... right before the curse froze us, I saw you again. In the marketplace. You were working for Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, that I was..."

"And Charles... Charles tried to make you fall in love with him!"

"What?"

"_That _was it. And Rumpelstiltskin grew very angry at Charles, said they were enemies. That was when Charles... when he tried to steal the key. He wanted to destroy Rumpelstiltskin, but I knew he wouldn't stop there."

"What?"

"Then... I was running... protecting the key from Charles... how did I end up here?"

* * *

**Past**

Aunt Anne smiled. "Hello, Lissa. Who's your friend?"

"My brother, actually. Charles."

"Brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Neither did I. He was kidnapped when I was three."

"That's strange. Hello, Charles."

"Hi, Aunt Anne. It's good to meet you."

"Yes, you too. Oh, you must meet the boys! Sam! Daniel!"

* * *

While Charles and her cousins did whatever boy things they were doing, Lissa looked at the key. Could it really be the key to so many weapons? Did she truly hold something capable of so much destruction? If she did, she would need to protect it heavily; maybe she should give the responsibility to Charles. Then again... she didn't exactly trust Charles... what should she do?

**_9 Months (And 28 years) later _**

"Sam! Sam!"

"Yeah, Lissa?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Protecting this key from my brother."


	8. The Key

**The Past: 1 year before the Dark Curse**

Lissa walked through the marketplace. She had heard things about this town; the Dark One's castle was just up the hill, and there were some who said that the town was evil. Lissa knew better, though. Aunt Anne had friends in this village. She walked through with her basket, trying to find the things she needed. It was exciting, being out of the castle. Aunt Anne was rather strict about letting her out.

She went up to one booth, and a woman a few years older than her stood next to her. "Hi."

The woman looked over at her. "Hi... You look familiar. Sorry, that's odd."

"No, it's fine. Not that I've ever heard it before."

"What's your name?"

"Alicia Caster."

The woman gasped. "Lissa?"

"You... you really know me?"

"I'm Belle. We were... friends, I guess, when we were young. Our families got along. Your family left when your brother was kidnapped."

"Charles. He came and found me."

"Oh. He's alive?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can trust him." Could she trust Belle? There was no reason to think she should.

"Well, some people are hard to trust." She glanced up at the castle, and Lissa followed her gaze.

"You mean the Dark One?"

"I work for him. I don't think I'll go back, though, now that I'm free."

"But you must," said a voice, and Lissa jumped.

"Charles?"

"Hello, sister."

"Did you follow me here?"

"No. I just wanted to see Belle."

"Charles. It's been a while."

"Thirteen years."

"Right."

"Belle, I'm here to tell you that whatever you might think, you must go back to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Why?"

"It's clear that you're in love with him."

"You don't even know me!"

"I've heard things."

"From Regina?"

"Perhaps."

"She said something similar... though less specific."

"Look, Belle, I just think you should."

"Thanks... I'll give it some thought, I suppose."

"Charles, what are you doing?"

"Stay out of it, Lissa."

* * *

**Present**

"I... I do sort of remember that," said Belle.

Lissa nodded. "That last year before the curse, that's basically all I can remember right now. Blurry images... I thought you left Rumpelstiltskin more than a year before the curse, though, so maybe I'm off on the timing... maybe Charles found me two years before it, not one?"

"I was trapped in Regina's dungeon the whole time between working for him and the curse, I really don't remember how long it was."

"Well, regardless; Charles had to make sure that what happened between you did, because he needed Rumpelstiltskin to name him an enemy."

"Why?"

"He wanted an excuse to raise an army against him. His plan, all along, was to overpower him and steal the dagger and become the new Dark One."

"What?"

"I know."

* * *

**1 month before the Dark Curse**

"Charles, that's what you wanted the key for?!"

"I'm sorry, Lissa. He's an evil man."

"So why do you want his power?"

"Just... well, it'd be nice to have. You'll get it once you understand the world better."

"I'm nearly seventeen, Charles, I understand the world fine."

He snorted. "Sure you do."

"So now, what? You'll make me forget?"

"I can't do that. I could try to steal the key."

"You wouldn't do that to your sister. Besides, I could open the weapons room."

"You don't live in the castle anymore."

"By choice. I'm sure they'd allow me back in, in fact, I planned to visit later this week."

"Alicia Caster, don't be an idiot. You know that man killed our mother, right?"

"I'm not saying he's not a bad man, I'm just saying I don't think you should go down that road."

"Fine. I'll let it go."

"Good."

* * *

**28 Years and 1 month later**

"Wait, slow down, Lissa."

"There isn't time to slow down."

"You're telling me your brother wants to do something evil with the weapons, and you won't tell me what?"

"Right."

Sam sighed. "Okay. So, wear it on a chain around your neck."

"What?! No! I need to hide it, Sam."

"Lissa, he won't hurt you. That's your advantage. He's your brother and he won't hurt you."

"You don't know that. And there's still other people."

"Just try it."

* * *

**Present**

"So, your brother lied to you and your cousin gave you a pretty bad piece of advice?" Emma said.

"Pretty much."

"You would have been better off following your instincts."

"I know. But Sam was older than me and... wiser, I guess, and a prince... look, it was dumb of me, I know. My memory of Sam is coming back a bit, we were good friends."

"You shouldn't always listen to your friends."

"I know."

"It was Sam that sent you here, wasn't it?"

Alicia nodded.

* * *

**3 days ago**

"Sam, I have to get away from Charles."

"What happened?"

"Okay, so, short version... Charles made Belle fall in love with Rumpelstiltskin and now he wants the weapons to raise an army against him and take his power."

"Uh-right. Okay. Meet me in the glen in the woods in an hour."

"Sam-"

"No time, Lissa. Meet me."

_I should have stayed in the castle. This past year has been nothing but running away from people and now it's more. Is this what adventure is? _

* * *

"Lissa, you never said-"

"I know, I never said he was chasing me! But it's all because of her! She belongs to you know how, and he messed with her, which makes them enemies, so he thought he'd try, and you know what I have, and... what is that? What are you doing?"

"Lissa, the important thing here is your safety. You hold the key, if you are safe then he can't get it, and if he can't get it then he can't kill anyone. This will get you to the other side, to Storybrooke. Just one catch though, you won't remember anything."

"About this?"

"No, anything. You won't remember who you are."

"Not even my name?"

"No, but that can be fixed... There. Now you'll know your name is Alicia... Now drink this."

"Sam-"

"Do it, Lissa, or everyone could die!"

* * *

**Present**

"Okay, lovely story," said Regina. "But here's the real question; is your evil brother going to follow you to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. I don't think he could, but I really don't know anything."

"Then we should be on guard. Emma, your father hid that key?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then we should be prepared for a fight."


	9. Family Reunion

Alicia pinned her hair back and sighed. She was getting her memory back, in odd chunks at a time, and she was increasingly worried that Charles was going to come and find her. If he got a hold of that key... if he got a hold of that key then he couldn't get back to their land. There _was _no pathway between Storybrooke and the realm she had come from. Sam had obtained that potion from a hall of hidden relics, or something like that; it was one-of-a-kind, and travel between realms was near impossible. Even if Charles _somehow _made it to Storybrooke, he would never be able to get back with the key, to get back to Aunt Anne's castle. Surely. But what if he could access the weapons from this land? The key was magical; what if it could work across realms? She would have to fight him, if he came here, and she had no reason to believe he wouldn't come after her. Thinking herself safe was certainly not an option. She had to do something... she should try to get the weapons! If she did that then she would have them and she could fight him. Then again, if she did get the key to work, and she opened the room, Charles might get to it to. She needed to know if he was coming or not.

* * *

"Regina?"

"Yes..."

"Can you use your magic to locate Charles?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"I just want to make sure he's not after me."

* * *

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, I found him. He's just kind of sitting." She frowned. "Hmm. That's odd."

"What?"

"It's like he's looking at me..." Her eyes widened. "He's sensed the signal I used and he's used it to locate us. I think he's going to be able to open a portal now."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I... once a connection was made..."

"He _has _magic?"

"I guess so."

"Then why does he want to be the Dark One?"

Regina shrugged. "More magic?"

"Well, I have to get ready to fight him!"

"But you don't have magic."

"Yeah, well... I'll figure it out."

* * *

She knew he was coming, and she was afraid. She didn't know how to fight, she had no magic, and she didn't really want to fight her brother anyway. But she also didn't have much of a choice. If she was going to protect that key, she had to fight him.

"Lissa."

"Charles."

"I'm going to need that key."

"Well, you're not going to get it."

"You don't want to fight me."

"No, I don't. But I will."

"Alicia..."

"Charles, give up or we're going to have to fight."

"I don't want to hurt you. You're family."

"Then pick me over the key. Pick your family over power. You know, right before Dad died, the last thing he said was that the most important thing a person should do is devote their life to the people they love. So you can fight me, or you can stop trying to take power. What good is power, anyway?"

"With power you can do anything."

"Anything? Not really. You can't make somebody love you, for one. Because love is more powerful than any magic there is."

"With power I could make sure nobody else dies."

"With love you could make sure your own life is worth living. Stop acting so stupid, would you?"

"Hey, I'm much older than you."

"Yeah, well... obviously I'm smarter."

"Maybe you are. Fine. How about we destroy the key?"

Lissa smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

**A/N: The end. **


End file.
